Abstract This application requests funds for supporting the program of the Division of Chemical Toxicology of the American Chemical Society (ACS) at its 252nd National Meeting and Exposition in Philadelphia, PA on August 21-25, 2016. The topic of this national meeting is Chemistry of the People, by the People and for the People. Specifically, the proposed programming for the Division of Chemical Toxicology will focus on the science of Chemical Toxicology, with an emphasis on the involvement in and impact on people and communities. The mission of the ACS Division of Chemical Toxicology is to promote the understanding of chemical mechanisms that govern disease processes and the toxicity of environmental agents, drugs and endogenous chemicals. The division integrates work in chemistry, chemical biology, structural biology, toxicology, environmental health sciences, and disease mechanisms. Accordingly, the scientific program is clearly within the mission and scope of the NIEHS. An important component of our mission is the education of future leaders in the field and to keep members of the Chemical Toxicology community and the public up to date on the science in this arena. For this reason, we are requesting funds to support our networking poster session as well as travel awards for students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty. Over the past several years, attendance at our meeting sessions has been approximately 150-200, the majority of whom are members of the Division of Chemical Toxicology, which has a total membership of over 1500. Four interrelated symposia are planned around the central theme of ?Chemical Toxicology of the People, by the People and for the People? and include invited oral presentations delivered by a diverse group of leading established and emerging scientists. The four symposia for which support is requested have particularly strong relevance to the mission of the NIEHS. The first is entitled ?Chemical Toxicology of the People: Citizen Science? will focus on the contribution of data collected through collaborations with citizens to our understanding of the exposure sciences. This session will discuss recent efforts to collect environmental data by the general public often in collaboration with professional scientists. The second symposium entitled ?Chemical Toxicology in the Study of Health Disparities Among Ethnic/Racial Groups? will highlight the work of centers across the US that investigate issues relevant to human populations. Directors or affiliates of Superfund Projects, CHEAR network projects as well as other federally funded endeavors in the area of Chemical Toxicology, will deliver talks for this session. The third, entitled ?Needs and Directions for the Future of Toxicology in Pharmaceutical Development? will focus on the current state of drug safety assessment in the pharmaceutical industry to ensure safe pharmaceutical alternatives for the people. The fourth symposium, ?DNA Repair and Its Role in Defining Human Susceptibility to Disease? will include speakers investigating the roles of DNA repair in defining human susceptibility to disease. A proffered paper session and a Young Investigators Symposium offer opportunities for young scientists in training to present their primary contributions and to receive critical feedback from senior experts. Other highlights include a keynote lecture and two high-profile award symposia (the Founders Award and the Chemical Research in Toxicology Young Investigator Award). These sessions (supported by non-federal funds) will further enhance a strong overall program and provide diverse participants an outstanding representation of current work in the chemistry and biology of environmental exposure and disease.